


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Two

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-15
Updated: 2003-12-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: It's the second day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, putting up the houselights and decorating the yard!





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Two

### Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Two

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 12/15/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, Relationship, Slash, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Children of the Gods (minor)  
Permission to archive:   
Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas  
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: It's the second day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel   
celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband!   
On the agenda for the day, putting up the houselights and decorating   
the yard!

* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas  
Day Two  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Romance, Holiday, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - December 15, 2003  
Spoilers: Children of the Gods (very minor) Size: 18kb, short story  
Written: December 2,5,14, 2003   
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: It's the second day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, putting up the houselights and decorating the yard! Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Suzanna, Charlotte! 

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Two  
by Orrymain 

........ "On the second day of Christmas, my true love said to me" ........ 

"Oh for crying out loud, who ate my Froot Loops?" 

Daniel entered the kitchen, barefoot, wearing a pair of old, tattered blue jeans and a white tee shirt. He yawned, and said, "Trust me, Love, it wasn't me." 

"Well, then who was it? I know there was still enough for one more bowl. You think Thor beamed down and helped himself?" 

Daniel rolled his eyes and went to his flustered husband and planted a kiss on him that had Jack totally uninterested in cereal of any kind. 

"Jack, do you really think I ate your Froot Loops?" 

"No," Jack relented, knowing Daniel ate Froot Loops only as a last resort, meaning starvation and even then, it would be a close call, "but I can't believe I did, and I forgot to get some more. You know how I feel about my Loops." 

"Yes, I do. You're positively loopy for your loops," Daniel said, patting Jack on the rear as he turned to make his morning coffee. 

"At least you didn't say I was fruity ..." 

"Jack, that's bad ... very bad." 

"Yeah, I know. I just ..." 

"Want your Froot Loops?" 

Jack nodded, a pout on his face that almost equaled Daniel's best pout, so Daniel decided to put his lover out of his misery. 

"Jack, Love?" 

"Hmmm," Jack answered, still surveying the kitchen as if the box would magically appear in front of him if he just looked around long enough. 

"You took the box into the study a couple nights ago to snack on while reading Flight Magazine, remember?" 

"I did? Oh, yeah, I did," Jack beamed, kissing Daniel briefly as he pranced happily to the study to retrieve the prized box, leaving Daniel laughing as he poured his coffee. 

Daniel was already warm. He had planned to make his coffee, but Jack had already prepared it for him, even being sure to select Daniel's favorite Arabian Mocha blend. Daniel knew from the timing that Jack had to have started the coffee before seeing to his own breakfast. 

"Gawd, I love him," Daniel said aloud. 

"I so hope you're talking about me," Jack said as he returned, Froot Loops in hand. 

"No, Paul Davis." 

Jack glared as Daniel shook his head, putting down his coffee and walking over to his soul mate, putting his arms around him. 

"So help me, Jack, if you don't know by now ..." 

"Oh, I know, I just ... still can't believe my luck. Who would have thought this old run down Colonel would end up being the luckiest man on the face on the Earth, all because you love me?" 

"Oh, Jack," Daniel kissed his husband, his heart full of love and warmth. 

"What? You think I can't do romance? I'll have you know that Harry said I was the most romantic man he'd ever met." 

"Maybourne?" Daniel asked, returning to the counter area and his coffee, "Jack, you are in serious need of therapy. Still, I know what you mean. Kinsey once told me that when I kissed him that it felt as though his whole life had been heading for that one point in time. I thought it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to me." 

"Dannnnnniellllll!" 

Jack's bellow was loud, his face twisting like he had just seen some grotesque monster. 

"Jack?" 

Daniel's mouth twitched as he saw Jack advance on him. He was pulled into a tight hug, and Jack started nibbling on his ear. 

"You are a sick, sick, man, Daniel. You've put a picture into my head that no man should ever have to imagine. Ewwww!" 

"Worse than Maybourne spouting romantic lines at you?" Daniel chuckled. 

"Hey, a man can dream can't he?" Jack laughed. 

"You are so gonna get yours, and when you do it had better be me doing the giving!" 

"Always, Danny! Always," whispered Jack as their lips met. 

* * *

"Any preference on what we do first?" 

"Let's get the outside lights up, Jack, and then we can add the extras." 

Jack and Daniel's agenda for the day was to get the outside of the house decorated. Fortunately, it was a fairly nice day out, so they could work at a leisurely pace without worrying about the weather. 

As Jack checked the lines to make sure the bulbs worked, Daniel climbed the ladder and hung the twinkling lights across the house. They decided to go all the way around, so he had to go up on the roof to place the lights along the side. They hung the small multi-colored lights along the patio decking, and the roof deck, too. 

"Hey, Jack, let's put some lights in the trees in the back!" 

"Great idea, Danny, but we'll have to go buy some more lights." 

"Why don't you go pick up a few lines while I check out Santa?" 

"Why don't we both go?" 

Daniel looked to the side, "Because ... um ... hmmm ..." 

"Because you don't want to get in the middle of that swarm of buffalo you are sending me into. Isn't that true, Dr. Jackson?" 

Daniel coughed, "It's just you're so good at pushing your way through. You know me, Jack, I'd be letting the little old lady behind us go in front and you'd just get mad." 

Daniel smiled at his logic. Nothing frustrated Jack more than Daniel's natural tendency to exude human kindness, frequently letting others go ahead of them when they were in long lines. 

Jack grunted, "You'll pay for this." 

"Is that a promise?" Daniel smirked. 

"Oh yeah. Tonight!" Jack smiled. 

"Can't wait! Love it when you exact revenge!" 

Jack laughed, "Be back in a jiffy. When you get done with Santa, how about fixing us a sandwich or something? I'm starved." 

"My big strong he-man. He's had a long day already," Daniel teased. 

"Hey, I almost lost my Froot Loops," Jack continued to laugh, blowing a kiss at his husband as he got into the truck and headed for the nearest store. 

Daniel practically glowed as he walked to the Santa and whispered, "He's such a push over. Silly man loves me senseless. I'll tell you a secret, Santa. Jack's not the lucky one. I am!" 

* * *

"Boy, am I so going to make you pay," Jack bellowed as he walked through the front door 90 minutes later, "That place was a zoo!" 

Daniel greeted his love with a lingering kiss of thanks, his hands at Jack's neck, gently massaging. 

"Thank you, Jack." 

Jack grunted, having turned into instant marshmallow, "Geez, Danny, what you do to me." 

"And vice versa, My Love," Daniel spoke softly beginning another kiss, "Lunch is served, but your reward comes tonight." 

"Maybe we could finish the decorating tomorrow?" 

"Tonight, Jack," Daniel said sternly. 

"Slave driver," Jack teased. "They were out of the multi-colored twinkles, Danny. I got the clear ones, though. I thought they'd give the trees a pretty look, you know, that elegant style to contrast a little with the house. What do you think?" 

"Sounds like a great idea, Babe," Daniel kissed Jack again, and then moved to pick up the bags and pull out the lights. 

Jack was such a gooey gop of silly putty at the moment. He watched Daniel's face as he examined the new lights. Standing there, Jack remembered a time when Daniel had to be begged to celebrate Christmas, prodded into getting a tree and decorating it, the painful memories of the past bogging him down. Now, his spouse was a happy man, and the feeling that knowledge brought to Jack's soul always melted him. 

"Danny, you know what? I could go to the mall. I'll bet one of the stores there would have more of the colored ones. I know how much you like them. I'll be right back." 

Jack headed for the door. 

"No, Jack, wait," Daniel put the boxes down and chased after his husband, catching him at the door. 

"The clear ones are just fine. They're beautiful, and with the snow we'll supposed to have, they'll make the trees look like big lighted snowmen or something. Kinda like a ... scenic countryside or something. It'll be beautiful, Jack. I love the idea," Daniel kissed Jack tenderly. 

"But I'll go if you want me to." 

Daniel smiled, cupping Jack's face. "Gawd, I love you so much. You always try so hard to make everything perfect. But it is perfect, Jack, because you and I are together. The clear lights are just fine. Let's finish the decorating so I can remind you just how perfect we are." 

"Oh, I do like the way you think. Love you, Danny, with all my heart," Jack paused, regrouping, his emotions having just jumped from one extreme to the other. "Okay -- lights!" 

Daniel watched Jack as he picked up the boxes. "It is perfect, because you love me," he said silently, and then with a happy sigh, he joined his husband to finish their task for the day. 

* * *

The two placed their Santa on the porch of their home. The Santa lit up, his hand moving up and down. The 4 1/2 foot figure was motion sensitive, so whenever someone walked near him, Santa would exclaim, "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" 

Then, they put the lights on the trees in the backyard. They hung a wreath on the front door, and placed holly all around the patio and roof deck. 

"Danny, where's Rudy?" 

"Still on the rafters." 

Jack headed to the garage to pull out the life-size reindeer. He climbed a ladder to the rafters and pushed aside a couple of boxes when one grabbed his attention. He had forgotten about it. He took the reindeer down and then grabbed the box and went inside the house, to the study. 

He sat quietly as he opened the box and reviewed the contents. 

* * *

"Jack, where are you?" 

Daniel entered the garage, worried something had happened to his soul mate. He saw the reindeer on the ground, but no sign of Jack. He went in the house and called out, "Jack?" 

"In here," Jack answered. 

Daniel walked into the study, "I was worried. What happened?" 

"I'm sorry, Angel. I got distracted." 

Daniel saw the box of items and sat down next to Jack. 

"Charlie?" 

"Yeah. Geez, Danny, there's always another box, something I've forgotten about that comes back to haunt me." 

"He's not haunting you, Love. He just wants you to remember." 

Jack looked at Daniel surprised, but Daniel put his arms around Jack's left arm and caressed, "Don't be so surprised. Aren't you the one who spent years trying to get me to finally come to terms with my parent's deaths?" 

"Yes, but ..." 

"But nothing. We worked hard, Jack. Both of us, for Mama and Daddy, and for Charlie. It doesn't mean we don't still have our moments, but when we remember now, it's mostly the good. Isn't it?" 

Jack smiled, holding a photograph of Charlie in the first grade. It was one that Jack's parents had kept on their mantle. Jack laughed as he showed it to Daniel. Charlie was dressed as an elf for a school play, all decked out in green with a funny little hat and shoes. Sara had spent hours making the costume for their son, and you couldn't help but smile when you saw the small boy in the holiday costume. 

"Yeah, it's good. You know, if I do say so myself, Charlie was the best one in this play. Actually, he was the best elf that ever was. You should have seen him. He ..." 

Jack talked for several minutes about the play, the preparations for it, how nervous he and Sara had been beforehand, and then how proud they were of Charlie for doing so well. Daniel listened attentively, never stopping his loving caresses, a smile always on his face. 

When he was done, Jack put the photo back in the box and looked at his husband, "How about we get Rudy situated?" 

"Okay." 

"Thanks, Danny." 

"I didn't do anything." 

"Oh yes, you did. A few years ago, I would have found this picture and gotten drunk. Now I can look at it and remember, even laugh and tease about it. I can remember my son for his life and not his death, and that's all because of you. Angel, I guess what I'm trying to say is, after all these years, I've finally forgiven myself. Gawd, it hurts, but ... I've finally found a peace about it, and I never thought that day would come, when the pain wouldn't overshadow the love." 

Jack kissed the man who was his heart, and smiled, "I love you, Danny." 

"Love you, too, but Rudy's feeling abandoned." 

Jack chuckled as he stood, and holding Daniel's hand, they returned to the garage to get the reindeer and put him in his place on the front lawn. 

* * *

"Not bad, eh, Love?" 

"Not bad at all, Jack," Daniel replied as they stood on the sidewalk looking at their home. 

It had begun to snow lightly, the fluffy white particles accenting their holiday decorations. Jack and Daniel stood side by side, their arms around each other's waist. It was a freedom they took sometimes, and this was one of those times. 

The stars were out, and the house and the trees were totally lit. Santa was doing his greeting, and Rudolph's red nose was shining brightly. They had a few small snowmen placed throughout, and a couple of elves. 

The two walked inside and took off their jackets that they had put on to see how their handiwork looked at night. Bijou and Katie were asleep on the beanbag, as usual, and their indoor Christmas tree sparkled with happiness. 

"Danny?" Jack called, taking something out of his pocket. 

"Yes, Love?" Daniel asked as he hung up his jacket in the entrance way closet. 

"Here." 

Daniel took the small golden box of Godiva truffles, holding it in his two hands. 

"Ah, Jack, you didn't have to get these." 

"I was out anyway. No biggie," Jack shrugged, hanging up his jacket next to Daniel's and walking over to look at the lights on the backyard trees. 

"You had to go out of your way to get these today," Daniel spoke softly. 

Daniel actually hadn't had any of his favorite Godiva candies in a while. He had missed the sweet taste, but hadn't said a word about it. Both had intended to get some during various trips about town, but often times, they had ended up behind schedule and the "chocolate run" had been postponed. After all, it wasn't exactly an urgent priority. 

"You're such a softie, Jack," Daniel put his arms around Jack's waist, one hand still holding the box of eight deluxe truffles. 

"For you." 

Jack turned and kissed Daniel. 

"You hate shopping." 

"Not for you." 

"I love you, Jack." 

The two held each other for a couple of minutes. They didn't kiss, just touched and caressed. They were letting the sensation of each other speak their words. Finally, Jack kissed Daniel's cheek, "You going to share?" 

"Oh," Daniel laughed, "Always with my Silver Fox!" 

Daniel and Jack each enjoyed a truffle along with a cup of hot chocolate, cuddling on the sofa as they did so. When the drinks were depleted, Jack carried their mugs to the kitchen. Daniel stood and stretched, and smiled lovingly at the box of chocolates that sat on the kitchen counter. 

He turned and looked at the family photos on the mantle. Pictures of his parents, Jack's parents, Charlie, friends who were more family than friends, and their precious beagles. Daniel looked down at their children in the beanbag, and walked over to them, kneeling to pet them. Jack joined him, also petting the girls for a minute. 

Then both stood, just smiling. Both were ridiculously happy, bubbling over in sappy feelings, and they knew it! Then, reality took a hold of Daniel. 

"I'd better check our messages, Jack. We haven't looked at the phone in two days." 

"One more night won't hurt," Jack said, "Besides, can't ignore tradition." 

"Tradition?" 

"Tradition," Jack said with confidence as he held his love in his arms, looking upwards. 

"Oh, tradition," Daniel agreed, as the two kissed under the sprig of mistletoe that was directly overhead. 

A few minutes later, Daniel teased, "Of course, Jack, you realize that if we follow that tradition, we won't get anything done until after the holidays." 

"Have a problem with that?" 

"No, but General Hammond might. I mean, I'd love to hear you explain why we never made it out of the house." 

Jack coughed, "No, I don't think so. I guess we'll have to tough it out every now and then." 

"Hmm-mmm," Daniel agreed. 

"But, in the meantime, tradition," Jack kissed Daniel again. 

"Jack, you don't think you overdid it a little, do you?" 

"Just covering my bases, Love. Just covering my bases," Jack grinned. 

After another kiss, Jack steered his soul mate upstairs for another union of their bodies. 

As she watched Jack and Daniel kiss all the way up the stairs, the oldest beagle looked at her puppy. She then looked up at the ceiling, full of mistletoe. There were few gaps. Jack had hung the green sprigs everywhere throughout the house. 

Bijou stuck her face out and placed a sloppy kiss on Katie, who rolled over and kissed her mama back. Then, Bijou laid on her side and went to sleep, a smile on her face, knowing all was well after the second day of Christmas, whatever that was! 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
